<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inebriated by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370579">Inebriated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pouty Jinyoung, Whipped Jaebeom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Jinyoung being a pouty drunk babie and Jaebeom sucking up to him. thats it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inebriated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If anyone reads this I hope you enjoy it. I’m not really a great writer but I suppose if I’m going to fantasize about them I might as well write it down on the metaphorical paper. Also i have probably read every godamn jjp au on this site so i might as well add some subpar stories to the mix.  </p><p>This is just domestic fluff because I was craving that shit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaebeom is working in his studio late at night when he hears the telltale heavy rapping at his front door. He doesn't even have to think twice to know that it's Jinyoung hammering in an intoxicated blur. He sighs. What is the use of giving the guy a spare key if he forgets about it every time he gets drunk?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected Jinyoung is standing waiting for him at the entrance. His face is all adorably flushed from too much alcohol, his lips are practically hidden in the huge scarf around his neck but they are undeniably in an angry pout. He’s fuming. However, Jaebeom is pretty sure that it's about something really petty since every time he drinks Jinyoung is no longer the poised, princely figure he projects and instead becomes a petulant brat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinyoungi_”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung stomps his way into the house alcohol red nose pointed high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackson told me,” he states as if that made any sense whatsoever to Jaebeom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you what Nyoung ah?” Jaebeom asks and he tries his very best to sound concerned and not like he is patronising which he very much is. It's not because he doesn’t care about Jinyoung being upset but because he understands the man so well by now that he knows it’s not about anything serious. You see, Jinyoung just likes to fuss when he’s drunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung glares at him but says nothing. The unspoken figure it out yourself hanging in the air. He tries to deduce if he’s said or done anything that could remotely get on the younger’s nerves but he draws a blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a frustrated grumble and he looks up to see said person struggling with his coat buttons. Jaebeom can’t help the fond smile that pulls at his lips. Jinyoung is always cute, but he is especially cute when he drinks. It’s so different from the put together Park Jinyoung everyone else sees and it’s a sight only few people get to witness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you?” He chuckles and gently brushes the other hands away before undoing the buttons himself. He doesn’t miss the way Jinyoung’s breath quietly hitches or the way his cheeks get ever so pinkier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nyong ah tell me why you’re angry, I can't think of anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if suddenly remembering, Jinyoung’s pout gets poutier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys hung out without me!” he whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, so that was it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t planned, Nyong ah,” Jaebeom reasons. The buttons are all undone but he doesn’t move, instead snaking his hand around the slim waist beneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung gasps but then schools his expression back into that petulant pout he's so fond of, refusing to give in to Jaebeom’s kissing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, you guys still had fun without me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom draws him closer and is met with an unimpressed glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t realise you would be working,” he explains as he slightly begins to sway them back and forth, “we even tried to call you before we remembered you were filming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah! Hyung!” Jinyoung shouts and wiggles his way out of Jaebeom’s grasp, “do you really think i'm that easy? You think i’ll forgive you just cause you start being all cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffs and turns away, discarding his coat onto the living room couch. Then he grumpily stomps off into the bedroom, no doubt to shamelessly raid Jaebeom’s closet for something warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom folds the poor rumpled jacket and places it neatly on the coffee table before following his boyfriend to proceed with his sucking up activities. When he enters his room, Jinyoung has already stripped and he allows himself a moment to drool over those lean back muscles and of course that ass as it slips into one of Jaebeom’s oversized hoodies and pajama bottoms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung turns around and gives him one last glare before clambering onto his bed. He slides under the covers and then takes out his phone making his intentions of ignoring Jaebeom extremely clear. Jaebeom wants to laugh at the irony of the whole situation. It’s cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Park Jinyoung would be as bold and petty enough to come into his house and then proceed to ignore him. Still with every intention of sharing his bed with him as well. It’s so adorably obvious that he wants attention. Jaebeom wonders, as he climbs onto the bed and snuggles into Jinyoung’s side, if his drunk boyfriend even knows how telling his actions are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me Jinyoungie,” he croons, pressing kisses up his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a soft defiant ‘hmph’ of dissatisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Jaebeom wants to kiss that pout off his full lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Nyong ah,” he advances up to nuzzle into his neck and he feels more than sees the shiver run through Jinyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you aren’t even taking me seriously!” he whines and tries to pull away but Jaebeom is faster and his hands are already circling his boyfriend and trapping him in an embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung let me go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do anything.” Jaebeom begs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung stops struggling. He turns to face Jaebeom and there is a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Suddenly it's all too obvious that this is exactly what he wants. Jaebeom has to marvel at how, even drunk, Jinyoung is still able to one-up him. What can he say other than he is completely whipped for the guy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything?” Jinyoung asks warily and he nods eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend looks at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously, trying to sum him up before breaking into a dazzling smile. Jaebeom finds himself inhaling sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. He’s stunning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eye whiskers are on full display and he’s giggling now. Jaebeom feels warmth surge through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung you're so sappy!” Jinyoung states between peels of laughter, playfully hitting his chest. Jaebeom doesn’t reply just stares fondly back because they both know he loves it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung cheeks are dusted pink when he catches him staring. He throws his arms around Jaebeom and pulls him closer and Jaebeom all too happily complies. They're sharing the same breath now. Lips only an inch away from touching and Jinyoung has that sinful look dancing on his eyes and tugging at his smile. He tilts slowly forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung stop starin_”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom kisses him. Kisses him like he’s wanted to since he opened the door to let this petty pretty boy into his house. Jinyoung makes a noise of surprise as he’s kissed down onto the bed. It's something in between a whine and a giggle, arguably both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s slow but intense, their lips seamlessly slotting together, hands roaming. Heat blooming wherever skin brushes against skin. When they finally pull away for the want of more air, Jinyoung is panting beneath Jaebeom, looking completely debauched and it's unquestionably one of Jaebeom’s favourite images. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” he states looking down at Jinyoung, “You spent all your time filming and the first time I see you again you’re angry at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung flushes guiltily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom pecks him on the lips before rolling off to lie beside him. He pulls Jinyoung closer until their bodies have slotted against each other like spooning puzzle pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now sleep,” he says, pulling the sheets over both of them. As much as he is tempted to continue on from where he was just kissing the living daylights out of his boyfriend, Jinyoung has filming early the next morning. Jaebeom 1) doesn’t want Jinyoung going to the shoot tired and 2) doesn’t trust himself enough to not leave marks all over Jinyoung's pretty skin. A rain check it is then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung turns to face him, looking at him coyly as he snakes his hand around Jaebeom’s waist and buries his head into his chest, favouring this position instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he mumbles into Jaebum's chest, already drifting off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some might think, given the fact that he was drunk the night before, Jinyoung would therefore ignore the little deal of theirs. Those people would be wrong. Park Jinyoung never gives up a win, even if it is the pettiest of petty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to spend more time with me hyung?” Jinyoung had asked, arms seductively wrapped around Jaebeom’s neck and not even bothering to hide the scheming glee in his eyes now that his boyfriend had no choice but to accept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom had closed his eyes bracing himself for whatever is to come before letting out a defeated sigh and nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's how Jaebeom landed himself as the personal chauffeur of one Park Jinyoung for the remainder of the week. On account that he was generally a really whipped sad fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he supposes, as he watches said boyfriend bustle out of the car to the filming set, script in hand, then pause only to turn around and give him a rather brief but sweet kiss on the lips, it isn’t such a bad punishment after all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading. ✌️✌️✌️ tell me what you thought about it in the comments. Kudos always appreciated. .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>